


Грязный мальчик

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Дерек всегда пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что Спенсер из тех парней, что не ругаются. А потом в команде появилась Алекс Блейк и слишком показательно отреагировала, услышав, как их местный гений говорит на русском.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Грязный мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Лингвистический кинк — кинк на маты

У Спенсера всегда была определенная репутация. Что-то наподобие — социально-неловкий гений с зашкаливающим IQ; доктор Рид, а не агент, хотя и работает в поле; три докторские степени, два бакалавра и еще один в процессе; самый умный человек в любой комнате, совершенно не разбирающийся в большей части современной культуры. 

И абсолютно, совершенно точно, без какого-либо права на обжалование, самый примерный парень в их команде.

Серьезно, Дерек за восемь с лишним лет их совместной работы лишь однажды слышал, как Спенсер ругается: когда довел того до бешенства, не давая сосредоточиться на деле из-за постоянных звонков, положив тем самым начало их войне шуток.

Поэтому Дерек невероятно удивлен, когда слышит, как Блейк, широко распахнув глаза, удивленно присвистывает, а потом говорит, обращаясь к Спенсеру:

— Не думала, что у тебя такой грязный язык, доктор Рид.

— Ты знаешь русский? — испуганно спрашивает Спенсер, отрываясь от компьютера, по которому раздраженно стукнул кулаком минуту назад. Видимо, тот опять завис и перезагрузился, прежде чем Спенсер сохранил таблицу, над которой работал. Уже в третий раз за день.

— О да, — растягивает губы в довольной улыбке Блейк, — я же лингвист. И еще никогда не была этому так рада.

— Что он сказал? — заинтересованно спрашивает Дерек, замечая, как Спенсер делает щенячьи глазки, кажется, взглядом умоляя Блейк не сдавать его. 

Конечно же, это оружие массового поражение действует и на нее, так что она с загадочной улыбкой лишь отрицательно качает головой, прежде чем вернуться к работе над документами.

Дерек хмыкает и задумывается, что стоит купить диктофон и попробовать как-нибудь записать то, что говорит Спенсер. Судя по реакции Блейк, тот ругается, и мысль об этом отдается приятным теплом в теле Дерека.

Почему-то Спенсер вне привычных рамок образа «доктора Рида» очень возбуждает.

***

Насколько такой Спенсер может возбуждать, Дерек узнает спустя несколько месяцев, когда, выучив тонкости русского матерного языка, которым полон его новый диктофон, и осознав, что немного устал дрочить на чужой голос, приглашает того на свидание. Спенсер покрывается стыдливым румянцем и застенчиво кивает, соглашаясь.

Когда несколько часов спустя, Спенсер елозит по кровати, выгибаясь в пояснице так, что у Дерека болит спина от одного взгляда на это, и ругается благим матом, пока ему отсасывают, Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что однажды умрет от перевозбуждения, наблюдая за таким Спенсером. И слушая его.

— Какой же ты все-таки грязный мальчик, красавчик, — дразнит Дерек, облизывая горчащие от чужой спермы губы, и тянется за поцелуем.

— И тебе это нравится, — выдыхает Спенсер ему в рот.

Спустя несколько минут, содрогаясь в ярчайшем в жизни оргазме под чужую матерную речь, Дерек понимает, что у него нет ни шанса оспорить это утверждение.

Ругающийся Спенсер заводит до разноцветных вспышек под веками.


End file.
